1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling at least one safety function for a motor vehicle, a corresponding controller, a vehicle safety system, and a corresponding computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding children as passengers in motorized vehicles, in particular, special protective measures may be taken to facilitate and enhance child safety on board. US Patent Application Publication 2010/0138113 A1 discloses a control system and method for protecting infant and child occupants in vehicle.